Double Trouble
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Carol es una prefecta abusadora de poder. Lizbeth simplemente está un poco demente. Juntas en Hogwarts son algo memorable. ¿Y qué pinta aquí Draco Malfoy? Humor/Amistad. Tabla Momentos 30 vicios. Para Coco.
1. 14 Lucha

Disclaimer._ Los lugares y la mayoría de personajes son propiedad de JK. Lizbeth me pertenece a mí y Carol se pertenece a si misma(?). Adsfsg. _

Advertencia. _Respondiendo a la Tabla Momentos de la comunidad 30 vicios. Contará una historia, de lo que pasaría si Coco y mi persona fuéramos a Hogwarts. Si no te agrada no lo leas, esto lo hago por mera diversión._

Nota. _For you Coco._

* * *

**Double Trouble**

14. Lucha

— ¡_Locomotor Mortis_!

Las piernas de Astoria se juntaron de un golpe y cayó de cara al suelo. Un chasquido crujiente y desagradable les indicó que la nariz había recibido gran parte del golpe. Con suerte solo se había roto el tabique en una parte y no tres o cuatro.

La más baja dio una especie de salto sin dejar de correr mientras soltaba un grito de alegría y diversión, algo que sonó como un « ¡Yahoo!» acompañado de risas.

—Anda, corre más rápido. —ordeno la castaña a su lado, intentando contener su risa para no cansarse. Aunque ya corrían bastante rápido no podían dejar que las otras dos las alcanzaran bajo ningún punto de vista o todo terminaría muy mal. Se suponía que las tres Slytherins no descubrirían que ellas les habían dado la Amortentia pero el idiota de Malfoy lo había descubierto sabrá Dios como y se había ido regándolo por toda su Sala Común con su lengua viperina.

—Pero sabes que odio correr.

— ¡Coco, anda, corre!

Las risas regresan mientras ambas chicas aceleran cruzando los desolados pasillos. Porque en este momento deberían estar en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero camino a ella se habían encontrado a Pansy, Astoria y Daphne empuñando sus varitas listas a vengarse por haberles creado un falso enamoramiento hacia Crabbe, Goyle y Nott.

— ¡Las prefectas no deberían meterse en problemas! —gritó Lizbeth mientras se deslizaban por un aula vacía y salían por la puerta contraria.

—Corrección —Carol saltó el escalón que siempre desparecía mientras bajaban las escaleras que las llevarían al tercer piso—. Las prefectas no deben ser encontradas metiéndose en problemas.

Intercambian una sonrisa cómplice, antes de ver un rayo color blanco llegar de unos metros atrás y chocar en la espalda de Liz.

— ¡_Expulso_!

La atacada sale por los aires, chocando contra una pared de espaldas y cayendo al suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

— ¡Perse! —Coco gira a verla antes de ver otro hechizo pasar cerca de ella.

— ¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

— _¡Protego!_ —Carol rechaza el hechizo mientras mira muy molesta hacia Pansy. Esta es la iba a pagar—. Ni creas que podrás conmigo Parkinson.

—Eso lo veremos, Blair. —responde esta antes de lanzar un _envertestatil _contra la Gryffindor, quien rápidamente le responde con _desmaius_ más potente que logra dejarla inconsciente.

Se mantiene en guardia esperando a Daphne, que es la única que falta por llegar. Gira a ver hacia Liz, quien parecía haberse golpeado seriamente la parte posterior de la cabeza contra el muro.

—Idiota sangre sucia.

Gira de inmediato hacia la voz procedente. Nunca le han caído bien las hermanas Greengrass. Tienen un _no sé qué_ junto con la hueca de Parkinson que causen ser siempre el punto para divertirse junto con su, ahora, inconsciente amiga.

—Anda, Greengrass acércate. Seguro estarás feliz de que también te rompa a ti la nariz. —Le dedica una sonrisa burlona—. Pero seguro estarás mejor con esa cosa partida. Tus padres no te hicieron un gran favor al heredarte semejante montaña entre los ojos…

— ¡_Confundus_!

— ¡_Protego_!

—Apuesto que sabes más que ese maldito hechizo. —Grita colérica la serpiente—. ¡_Sectumsempra_!

—_Braquiam Emendo_. —escucha Carol murmurar antes que Daphne termine de decir el hechizo por completo. La muchacha cae al suelo, gritando al descubrir que los huesos de sus piernas habían desaparecido.

—Debería quitarte cinco puntos por tardar tanto en despertar. —Bromea, acercándose a Liz y ayudándola a incorporarse del suelo—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

—Claro. Pero estaré mucho mejor cuando rape a Pansy por dejarme inconsciente.

—Oh no, como prefecta no puedo permitir que le hagas ningún tipo de daño a otro estudiante de Hogwarts.

Ambas intercambian una mirada y se echan a reír.

—Hablo en serio con lo de los cinco puntos eh…


	2. 06 Locura

**Double Trouble**

06. Locura

—¡Veinticinco! —el grito de Coco se esuchó a lo largo y ancho de todo el corredor. Varias personas giraron a verla, pero ella solo quería la atención de una persona especial. Daba pequeños saltitos mientras agitaba a las manos. A su lado, Blaise Zabini la miraba como si fuera una loca.

De repente aparece una castaña clara de cabello liso hasta mitad de espalda en plena carrera detrás de un pobre niño de segundo año.

—¡Mocoso, regresa aquí ahora! —ordenó ella, al tiempo que empujaba a un Ravenclaw tirándole sus libros al piso. Empujó a otros tres alumnos más y lanzó un par de insultos al aire antes de alcanzar al niño y rodearlo con los brazos para…

…abrazarlo.

—Dejame, estas demente…todas las Gyffindor están l-locas…

—¡Ja! —celebró Liz, sin oir las quejas del pequeño, al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor con gesto de victoria. Como si acabara de ganarse una medalla olímpica o algo parecido. Buscó con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se juntaron con los marrones de Carol—. ¡Treinta!

La aludida entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Abrazar niños de primero y segundo no vale! —se quejo con voz aguda, justo en el oído de Blaise. Quien creyó quedarse sin timpano entonces.

—No es verdad. —su amiga se acerco sonriendo y alzando las cejas—. Dijimos que no contaban si estan incoscientes.

—Inventas reglas.

—Claro que no, tengo cinco más que tú.

Justo entonces paso cerca de ellas otro niño. Pero este era de tercero. La mas baja sonrió y señaló al Slytherin.

—¡Tu! —ordenó y el niño se freno y la miro con un gesto molesto en el rostro al ver de que casa era. Gryffindor—. ¡Ven aquí y abrazame ahora!

—¿Qué demoniso te…?

—Ap, ap, ap. —le calló, mientras le daba tres golpesitos a su insignia de prefecto con el dedo índice—. Soy prefecta, así que ven aquí y abrazame.

El niño dio un paso, dispuesto a irse. Pero ella corrió a su lado y lo abrazo rápidamente. Aunque pareció mas un empujón que un abrazo.

—Eso es tan injusto. —se quejó Perse cruzándose de brazos.

La muchca regreso sonriendo.

—Veintiseís. —se recodeo frente a la otra.

—Te llevo cuatro y…—Elebó su brazo para mirar la hora. 10:57—. Quedan solo tres cortos minutos.

Carol se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Te venceré. —aseguró.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Entonces, _como por arte de mágia_, un grupo de Slytjerin de su mismo año se apareció caminando al final del pasillo. Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de las dos chicas. Sabían las reglas: No se podian abrazar dos veces a la misma persona, la persona (o mejor, serpiente) debía estar consciente, se podía obligar a la victima de cualquier forma, no estaba permitido cambiar el uniforme de los Huffleppuf para que parecieran de Slytherin.

Y antes de lo que se dice "Los calsonsillos de Merlín" ambas emprendían una carrera hacia el grupo de serpientes como si su vida dependiera de ello. Colpearon, dieron codazos, tiraron papeles y pisaron a la mitad de los destinados a recibir sus dulces y cariñosos abrazos.

«¡Treinta y uno!» «Veintisciete…veintiocho» «¡Terinta y dos!» «Veintinueve…¡olle olle, a él ya lo abrazaste!» «Lo se, es que es tan suavesito.» «¡Treinta!»

Al final de la maratón la mitad de los Slytherin se encontraban en el suelo, muy confundidos, cabreados y a punto de atacarlas al tiempo con distintos y doloros hechizos.

Liz y Carol intercambiaron una mirada.

—Cuarenta. —declararon las dos al mismo tiempo para después entrecerrar los ojos.

¿Un empate? No, claro que no. Una debía ganar el premio de patear a la señora Norris. La otra, bueno, la otra debía perder y hacer algo que aún no decidían. Pero el premio era algo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, ineptas Gryffindor, aquí? —la palabras eran arrastradas y el tono frío además de despectivo—. ¿Acaso piensan tan poco que no son capaces ni de diferenciar su casa? Oh, es verdad, las sangre sucia no piensan…

—¡Malfoy!

El rubio elevó la mirada y en lugar de obtener una respuesta, un hechizo o un golpe, tubo a Coco abrazandole de la cintura. Se quedó helado, eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

El relog de Liz sonó. Eran las 11 en punto.

—¡HE GANADO! —El estreidente grito causo que todos los demás alumnos quedaran en silencio. Draco aún permanecia en la misma posición estática. Finalmente reaccionó, mirando a Carol con desprecio.

—Sueltame Blair, no mereces ni siquiera respirar mi mismo aire. —ordenó con tono de furia, pero no llegó a hacer nada para alejarla. Ni un empujón, ni un hechizo, ni un insulto aparte de ese.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Lizbeth mientras empujaba al Slytherin que había considerado "blandito" y se cruzaba de brazos.

—La victoria es dulce. —sonrió Coco mientras finalmente solataba a Draco y se ponía junto a Liz—. Ahora, vamos por mi premio…y pensar un castigo.

—¿Qué tal pegarle con un bate al sauce boxeador?

—Eso es estúpido y no cuenta como un castigo.

Ambas se alejaron charlando mientras los Slytherins seguían en un estado de confusión alargado. El rubio por su parte permanecía en la misma posición en la cual había quedado cuando la Gryffindor le había abrazado. Los brazos en alto y sensación de confusción. Permaneció de igual forma hasta que llegó McGonagall y los hizo pasar al aula. Aunque a Draco le tuvo que llamar varias veces para hacerle salir del insimismamiento y Zabini se ganó con golpe en el mentón cuando le dijo que tenia cara de "virgen tras recibir su primer beso".

Por su parte, ambas amigas tomar su lista personal "Cosas que no tengo permitido hacer en Hogwarts" y tacharon el número 126 con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

«I am not allowed to declare an official Hug a Slytherin Day»


	3. 22 Tiempo

**Double Trouble**

22. Tiempo

—Un ¿Qué cosa dices?

—Un gira tiempos. —repitió ella en un susurro.

—Pero Carol, esas cosas no existen.

La más baja la miró como si fuera una total y completa estúpida.

— ¿Entonces que tengo en la mano? —alzó el pequeño reloj, pero no demasiado, ya que había mucha gente en la Sala Común.

Liz se llevó una mano al mentón y entrecerró los ojos. Después de varios minutos, en que Carol le miraba con una mezcla de ansiedad e impaciencia, encontró la respuesta.

—Pues parece un collar.

— ¡PUES ES QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN COLLAR! —gritó, mirándole molesta. Porque Liz jamás ponía atención en clase y siempre debía ayudarle con los deberes. Varias personas giraron a verla y Carol les echó su mirada de "Soy prefecta y ¿adivina? Quito puntos". Todos regresaron a sus asuntos enseguida.

—No era necesario el grito. —acotó la otra, cruzándose de brazos, en tono indignado.

Carol rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Mira…esto que tengo en mi mano es un giratiempos. Sirve para regresar en el tiempo…—

—Eso lo deduje por el nombre, muchas gracias. —interrumpió la otra en el mismo tono indignado.

—Te digo que te calles. Sirve para regresar el tiempo aunque no sé exactamente cómo usarlo…jamás había tenido uno. —terminó, antes de poner el pequeño reloj en la palma de su mano y observarlo.

—Y si no habías tenido uno, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? —inquirió Perse curiosa.

Carol bajó aún más la voz.

—Choqué con alguien en el tercer piso y se le calló.

— ¿Con quién?

—No lo sé, cuando giré a ver de quien era la persona ya no estaba. Recorrí todo el tercer piso…pero no vi a nadie. No sé de quién podría ser.

La de ojos miel se quedó en silencio un buen rato antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Hay que buscar su dueño, no te puedes quedar con algo que no es tuyo.

—Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber cómo funciona. —le cuchicheó en tono confidencial.

Lizbeth le arrebató el giratiempos de la mano.

—Quizás dándole unos golpecitos…

Carol le dio un manotazo y lo tomó de nuevo.

—Lo dañarás.

—Claro que no. —protestó Lizzie tomando de nuevo el reloj de la cadena.

—Que sí. —jaló del reloj.

—Que no.

—Que sí, te voy a sacar puntos por raparle cosas a los prefectos.

—Que no, y eso no cuenta para quitar puntos.

—Que sí. Y si existe, revisa en el reglamento de Hogwarts en el párrafo de "Lo que debes saber de los prefectos"…está antes de los _prefectos tienen siempre la razón_ y después de _el prefecto de Gryffindor siempre será mejor que el de Slytherin_. ¡Ahora dame acá!

—Que no.

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Que no! —Insistió Liz tomando el reloj con fuerza—. ¿Para qué será esto? —cuestionó más para ella dándole un giro al reloj.

— ¿¡Que crees que haces?! —le cuestionó Coco, enfadada—. ¡No sabemos cómo usarlo, así que deja todo como estaba! —le susurró tomando el giratiempos, para ponérselo alrededor del cuello y para que así Liz no pudiera jalarlo más.

—Hay mira que cool, tiene la cadena mega larga. —observó la otra poniéndose también el collar y le dio dos giros más. Carol le fulminó y justo entonces vio como el reloj empezaba a girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo. Ambas se acercaron más de forma instintiva al ver que todos a su alrededor se movían a velocidades imposibles y aun peor…lo hacían como si fueran en retroceso. Era igual a ver una cinta regresada.

Cuando al fin terminó, la sala común estaba vacía y no había nadie en ella salvo ellas dos. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer.

—Vaya…—susurró Liz.

—Es un gran vaya. —acotó la otra—. ¿Cuánto crees que regresamos?

—No sé, voy a ver en el calendario de mi cuarto. —Se incorporó dispuesta a irse pero la prefecta le jaló de nuevo a su lado.

—Ni lo creas. Hemos regresado en el tiempo…no debemos alterar lo que ya ha pasado. Es más, nadie debe vernos.

—Por favor…

—Créeme Liz. Cosas terribles han pasado a magos que han alterado el espacio y el tiempo. Lo he leído muchas veces y McGonagall nos lo dijo. —le susurró y pareció que su amiga empezaba a creerle.

—Vale entonces, primero debemos saber qué día es.

Miraron a su alrededor mientras se quitaban el giratiempos de alrededor del cuello y Coco se lo ponía en un bolsillo. Ella encontró un número del profeta en un sillón cercano y vio la fecha. Suspiró aliviada, eran las mismas noticias que había leído aquella mañana en el desayuno. Solo habían regresado unas horas.

—Son las 2p.m —informó la de ojos miel mirando su reloj—. Todos están en el último bloque de clase…por eso esto está tan solo.

—Bien, bien, bien. —Carol se frotó las manos, intentando pensar que hacer ahora—. Yo estoy en clase de Adivinación y tú en clase de Aritmancia, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Entonces debemos permanecer alejadas de ambas aulas de clase. Nadie que nos haya visto durante las 2p.m y 5 p.m de hoy debe vernos…

— ¿Y qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

Carol hizo un gesto. Era algo que, en realidad, no quería averiguar.

-

-

-

— ¡Eh tú, cinco puntos menos por correr en los pasillos! —le gritó a un chico de tercero.

—Creí que "cosas terribles pasaban cuando se alteraba el tiempo" —Liz le miró.

—Si alguien más nos ve. Hoy al pasar frente al reloj de Ravenclaw tras la clase de Adivinación noté que había 5 puntos menos de los que había antes de ella.

— ¿Y con eso qué?

—Es claro Liz. Los Ravenclaw nunca pierden puntos en clase, saben todas las respuestas y jamás hacen algo malo en las aulas. —le explicó sonriendo—. Así que claramente tuve que haberle quitado a ese niño los puntos…así que técnicamente lo que hago es permitir que el flujo de las cosas continúe como se debe.

Lizbeth rodó los ojos.

—Solo es una excusa para quitar puntos.

—Si…eso también.

—Pues a mí no me dejas hacer nada y tú vas por allí con el relojito mágico y quitando puntos. Es tan injusto que no pueda divertirme con esto de regresar al pasado y…—antes que pudiera terminar Carol la tomó del brazo y la jaló al interior de un armario con fuerza.

— ¿¡Pero que te…!?

—Shh. —la prefecta se llevó el dedo índice a los labios—. Viene Malfoy —articula, sin hablar.

—Pero yo no tuve clase con él en todo el día y tú tampoco —le susurra.

—No, pero si nos ve por fuera en horas de clases me quitara puntos y seguramente se irá de la lengua por ser prefecta y saltarme clases. —le responde gesticulando, sin que ningún ruido saliera de su boca.

—Pero tú si estuviste en clase…

—Pero cuando Malfoy se lo diga a McGonagall o Snape ellos irán con la profesora Trelawney y entonces ella dirá que si estuve. Pero Malfoy si me habría visto, entonces alteraríamos el tiempo —le explica rápidamente.

Liz se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Esto del giratiempos y sus consecuencias es complicado…

—Por eso te dije que no lo tocaras, ahora cállate, creo que está cerca. —abrió un poco la puerta para ver hacia afuera.

Una cabellera rubia junto a otra color azabache le daban la espalda, cerca del armario. Malfoy le contaba algo a Zabini, algo de lo que al parecer estaba muy orgulloso.

—Entonces. —Blaise sonrió de lado mirando a Draco—. ¿Te besaste con Astoria?

El Slytherin compuso una mueca de superioridad y el rostro de Carol ardió en celos.

—Claro que si, ¿Cómo es que lo dudas?

El tono altivo que usó hizo que Coco se enfada aún más. Sacó su varita del bolsillo, dispuesta a hechizar a Draco.

— ¡No, quédate quieta!

—Quítate de encima, Lizbeth, quítate ahora. —ordenó la más baja intentando quitársela. Ambas forcejearon hasta que finalmente Carol empuñó su varita mientras Liz intentaba darle manotazos para quitársela y le envió un "Desmaius" que terminó dándole a Blaise ya que su amiga le había movido el brazo.

Zabini cayó al suelo de repente y Draco supo de inmediato que había sucedido. Sacó la varita para regresar el ataque pero no llego a ver quién fue el culpable, ya que las dos Gryffindor salieron de un golpe del armario mientras él le daba la espalda. Carol le cubrió los ojos al rubio y Liz aprovechó para quitarle la varita y tirarla.

— ¡Suéltenme! —exigió Draco, intentando quitarse las manos de Carol con fuerza. Esta le hizo señas a Liz, quien le quitó la túnica de Slytherin a Blaise y se la pasó a su amiga.

—Lárgate. —susurró entre dientes Carol y Lizbeth asintió mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo. Tomó su varita, dispuesta a desmayar también a Malfoy pero cuando su varita estuvo clavada en el cuello del rubio que aún forcejeaba ningún hechizo salió de su boca. Maldijo en su fuero intento al saber que no lo haría. Empujó a Malfoy, quien le dio el tiempo justo para ponerse la túnica negra de Blaise y salir corriendo por el otro extremo del pasillo mientras este buscaba su varita y se giraba a enfrentar a su agresor.

-

-

-

Jadeó, muerta del cansancio, mientras se escondía tras una columna. Se había escapado de Draco por los pelos. Lo bueno era que al tener la capa de Zabini, Draco creería que era de Slytherin y no se sospecharía de ningún Gryffindor. Suspiró aliviada antes de salir de la columna y caminar por el desolado pasillo. No sabía si Liz había tenido más problemas por su parte ya que no se habían encontrado.

Ella, sí que había tenido. Durante todo el alboroto de Malfoy y el armario el giratiempos se había caído de su bolsillo. Y para colmo cuando seguía escapando de él se había chocado con Granger y había tenido que ayudarle a recoger sus libros cubriéndose el rostro todo el tiempo mientras decía que le había pasado algo en la cara durante pociones y por eso no quería que la vieran. Justo entonces pensó que era demasiado extraño que un Slytherin se disculpara y ayudara a otros, así que la primera idea que se le vino fue tirarle los libros de nuevo al pipo y robarse un par de cosas antes de salir corriendo de nuevo. _Como todo buen Slytherin_.

—Vaya día de locos. —susurró más para sí mientras se revisaba los bolsillos para ver qué le había quitado a Hermione. Después le regresaría todo, claro—. Un gancho del cabello, una botella de pociones con algo extraño dentro y un… ¿giratiempos? —no le dio demasiado tiempo de admirar el reloj (de nuevo en sus manos) cuando chocó con alguien. Apurada, al saber que todos debían haber empezado a salir de la última clase y no debían verla ni se giro a disculparse.

—Hey. —Entonces, Carol se quedó de piedra al escuchar su propia voz—. Se te ha caído…—y el ruido de la tela que hacían las túnicas cuando uno se arrodillada.

Giró aterrada, para verse a sí misma de espaldas recogiendo algo del suelo. Si se giraba y veía a sí misma se volvería loca, todo el flujo del tiempo se dañaría y todo estaría pero que muy mal.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, alguien tapó su boca y la arrastró al aula más cercana con prisa. Sentía que sus pies eran de plomo y no podía casi moverse.

—Reacciona, Carol. —pidió Liz, mirándola—. Si tú nos encuentras a ambas aquí todo se iría a mierda…o eso fue lo que te entendí.

Carol asintió.

—Pues mejor que no ocurra. —la castaña se asomó, para ver la réplica de su amiga acercarse. Chasqueo la lengua y tomó a Carol del brazo, arrastrándola hacia otro lugar.

Mientras corrían para esconderse Carol entendió que aquella tarde había chocado consigo misma y entonces se le había caído el giratiempos. En verdad, como funcionaba esa cosa era realmente escalofriante.

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué debes ser tan insistente? —se quejó Lizz mientras veía que su amiga seguía caminando por todo el tercer piso en busca del dueño del giratiempos.

Después de mucho correr, esconderse y asegurarse de que nadie más las seguía se encaminaron hacia la sala común. (Y después que Carol incendiara la túnica de Blaise y la dejara tirada hecha pedacitos)

—Baratijas. —murmuró Carol agotada, cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la Señoras Gorda. Está les miró, dispuesta a empezar a contarles algo a lo que la prefecta rechinó los dientes. Solo querían entrar a la Sala Común y no hacer nada por el resto del día—. Baratijas. —reiteró, en tono más alto.

La Señora Gorda las dejó pasar murmurando algo sobre "las chicas mal educadas y respondonas". Se sorprendieron un poco cuando pasaron por el hueco del retrato y se encontraron con ellas mismas sentadas en el sillón un segundo antes de desaparecer. Se apresuraron a sentarse en donde debían estar…sin que nadie pareciera notar lo que había pasado.

—Dios, que día. —comentó Liz, sacándose los zapatos y tirándolos por allí. Se acomodó en el sillón suspirado.

—Lo sé.

Después de un rato de silencio, Lizbeth habló.

— ¿Por qué no atacaste a Malfoy?

— ¿Cómo? —Carol giró a mirarla.

—Me dijiste que te había perseguido un buen rato, eso fue porque no lo desmayaste. —se explicó Perse con aire casual—. Entonces pregunto, ¿Por qué no lo atacaste?

—Bueno…—la verdad no sabía que decir, ni ella misma tenía la respuesta.

De repente, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó los labios de Liz mientras miraba a su amiga. Entrecerró los ojos, divertida.

—Eh, quita esa sonrisa.

—Te gusta Malfoy. —soltó, de repente.

Carol alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿Disculpa? Eso es totalmente ridículo. —Rió, aunque no sonó tan natural—. ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Malfoy? No no no, claro que no. No sé por qué dices eso.

—A ti te gusta Draco Malfoy. —Reiteró su amiga—. Por eso no lo desmayaste, por eso querías atacarlo cuando oíste que había besado a Greengrass, porque estabas celosa, ¡y eso es porque te gusta!

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Te gusta Draco Malfoy!

— ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

— ¿¡EHHH?!


	4. 10 Conquista

**Double Trouble**

10. Conquista

No es que sea algo oficial, no, aún no puede serlo. Ella es demasiada sangre sucia como para pisar la Malfoy Manor y él es demasiado Slytherin para ser presentado en público. En realidad no es que exista un "algo" que revelarle al mundo. Draco la odia por ser la asquerosa hija de muggles que es, (o eso es lo que se repite cada noche antes de dormir) aunque justo ahora sus dedos se enreden en su cabello castaño y sus labios se encuentren. Carol dice que él muy poco para ella, tan odiosamente presumido, burlón e insoportable…y aun así no tiene problema en dejarse acorralar y corresponder el beso gustosa, (el hecho de caber tan bien en sus brazos es, por mucho, otra razón muy contribuyente.)

—Alguien debe aprender a besar. Diez puntos menos…

—Y que las Gryffindor no son idiotas, creo que la que necesita entrenamiento labial es otra.

— ¿Te crees muy perfecto, rubito?

—Corrección, soy muy perfecto. Blair —le dedica una sonrisa de lado burlona y típica de él.

Ella suelta una exhalación de incredulidad y se acercan de nuevo.

—_Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night. It's only right to think about the girl you love and hold her tight, so happy together…_

El rubio suelta un suspiro de incredulidad y Coco cierra las manos con fuerza. Interrumpir. La mejor palabra que queda para aquel momento. Draco suelta un "Mestiza molesta" seguido de un leve y arrastrado "…limpiar todos los trofeos esta noche". Los ojos grises se encuentran con los castaños y se acercan de nuevo sin necesidad de otra ronda de palabras innecesarias.

—_If I should call you up invest a dime, and you say ¡you belong to me! And ease my mind… imagine how the world could be so very fine_ —la cación sube un par de octavas—. _¡So happy together!_

Carol rompe el contacto girando la cabeza hacia la dirección de la molesta voz. Intenta convencerse de que cuando la vea más tarde la castigará hasta el siguiente siglo. No piensa irse ahora, aunque sería divertido ver al rubio intentando retenerla. Draco se pasa una mano por el cabello y mira hacia ella alzando una ceja. Empezaba a molestarse. Genial.

—¿Queee?

—Un día de estos la maldeciré y no podrás evitarlo. —Amenaza—. Porque se lo merece. Estúpida Turner.

—Solo está cantando, no creo que en realidad llegue a…

—¡I CAN'T SEE ME LOVING NOBODY BUT YOU FOR ALL ME LIIIFEEE! —Draco frunció el ceño y Coco palideció al pensar la cantidad de gente que debía de estar ahora mirando a su amiga—. ¡WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME BABY, THE SKIES WILL BE BLUE FOR ALL MI LIFEEEE! ¡SO HAPPY TOGETHER!

Ambos prefectos estaban hasta la copa. ¡Por la barba de Merlín, ya era la cuarta vez de la semana que lo hacía! Y antes que Carol pudiera advertir a Draco de que quizás ellos no eran los únicos que la estaban oyendo cantar y que de seguro el corredor no debía estar tan desierto como él creía, abrió la puerta del armario de un golpe. Estaba dispuesto a enviar a la inoportuna chica a la enfermaría.

Coco palideció aun más y sintió que todo se venía encima al ver el enorme grupo de estudiantes que la veían a ella, Carolina Blair prefecta de Gryffindor, metida en una armario de escobas junto con Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin mas despreciado por medio colegio.

Draco parecía furioso y a la vez un casi imperceptible color rojo quedaba en sus mejillas. Aunque quizás podía ser de furia. Buscó a Lizbeth con la mirada, pero solo pudo identificar su inconfundible voz en medio de los cuchicheos.

—_BA-BA-BA-BA BA-BA-BA-BA BA-BA-BA BA-BA-BA-BA_ —se alejaba cantando, a todo pulmón, llamando más la atención de los que llegaban al corredor.

—Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por causar la molestia de un prefecto. —dijo el Malfoy, con los dientes apretados y el semblante molesto.

Carol no pudo evitar reprimir una risa.

—Y cincuenta más por saber escoger buenos temas de canciones.

Draco giró a mirarla con incredulidad. Claramente esperaba que estuviera tan molesto con Liz como él.

—¿¡Que!

—Bueno, siempre fue tú culpa escoger un lugar que ella pudiese encontrar tan fácil —y, simplemente, se encogió de hombros mientras todo el mundo los miraba y Coco fingía que todos eran invencibles y no estaban haciendo especulaciones sobre lo que ella y Draco eran.

Lizbeth les había tirado la conquista secreta al traste. Eso se ganaba por tener a alguien tan…Liz como amiga.


End file.
